Sunrise
by n1ght3lf
Summary: Eight years after much of the Nerima crew is killed, the few remaining members seek revenge. AU.


Sunrise

All relevant characters property of Rumiko Takahashi. I beg pardon if the powers that be take offense. Also, don't do anything stupid with this fanfic without the author's permission. Don't be afraid to ask if you want to do something with it. I'm not unreasonable...usually.

Note before I start: I left this largely unchanged from the original 1996 version, and is my 'first fanfic'. Thus, it will be rough. The reason why it went in largely unchanged is explained in the author's notes at the end.

Here we go...

****************************************************************************

The young woman stood unmoving, katana at the ready, her body and mind in absolute focus as the sun began to set, its fire dancing off of her sword, shoulder-length brown hair, and black satin Mandarin-style outfit. Her adult features, hardened by life but lacking the decay of age, marked her in her mid-twenties, though the pain shadowed in her eyes suggested a much greater age. A small amount of that pain escaped as she and the small dummy before her became an instant blur.

1.3 seconds later...

Both the dummy and the woman fell to the ground, one physically in pieces, the other emotionally, her sobs punctuating the silence of the twilight. She let the tears flow freely for a minute or two, letting the pain escape, knowing there would be no time for it later. Still holding the katana, she rose and opened her eyes to look at the sunset for a moment, appreciating its beauty as though it would be her last. _The crowd will be gathering soon... I'd better get Ranma. We don't want to keep everyone waiting..._, as her thoughts drifted back to the task at hand.

Nabiki Tendo then sighed, dried her eyes, and walked away.

***************************************************************************

Ucchan's was a busy place as evening approached. Dozens of customers, looking for a quick meal that would take them through the night, packed the little restaurant, taking up every table where they could, and standing when they couldn't. The task at hand demanded the strength...

Its proprietor had changed very little since moving out to the village. She still wore the traditional okonomiyaki cook's outfit and bandolier with spatulas. Her long brown tresses were tied back into a ponytail. Her body had become more muscular, its sinewy hardness combining with her natural maturing to mold her into a ravishing beauty.

On this day, of all days, she was a little off...her spatulas wobbling ever so slightly as she prepared the orders with astonishing speed. Most didn't notice. The few who did kept their silence, knowing all too well the reason behind it...Finally, she told the crowd, "No more tonight, everybody. I've gotta close shop and get ready." Most then hurried up, finished their meals, and left.

She quickly cleaned up and sharpened her spatulas in silence, trying desperately to hide her fear and anticipation. When she was done, she went upstairs to her living area, took off her bandolier and shirt, and selected another one from the closet.

The shirt was a long-sleeved, Mandarin-style red satin shirt. As she slipped it over her compact frame, she whispered quietly to herself:

"Don't worry, Ranchan. Everything will be all right after tonight."

****************************************************************************

Ranma Saotome sat alone in silence at a spring outside the Nyuchiezu village, the light of the sunset glowing perfectly off of her fiery hair, her clear blue eyes moodily watching the mountains silhouetted by the sky. _For better or worse, it all ends tonight...Either I will be saved... or damned..._ she thought, the words in her mind giving way to a tumult of images too strong to be denied. A tear rolled down her cheek as events played in her mind: Herb's anger... a flash of light... a hospital bed... Akane's grave...

_Enough! I don't have time for this!_ she yelled inwardly, focusing her thoughts on her adversary. Herb was a powerful opponent, unbeaten in combat, but not without weaknesses. His curse, his arrogance, his sons... each could prove quite useful.

Wiping her eyes, she stood up and looked at her reflection in the still water. She was still feminine, as she had been for nearly a decade. The face, matured by time into full adulthood, was longer and harder than it had been in her youth. Her body was as muscular and compact as any man's, though in her case it accentuated her remarkable beauty, rather than detract from it. Her eyes... her blue orbs had a focus to them, giving the impression to most that she was staring through the thin veneer of humanity and looking straight into the soul. Her clothes were of the same cut she had always worn, though now she wore all black, had a katana strapped to her back, and held an old gnarled staff in her hands. Only her hair was unchanged: red as a sunset, tied back into a pigtail.

She stiffened, then smiled, as she heard silent footsteps behind her, in an attempt to surprise. _Nabiki...you've gotten very good. Tonight, you're going to need everything you have._

"Hello, Nabiki."

"Hello. It's time."

The two walked back to the village in silence, neither of them wishing to rehash old memories.

***************************************************************************

"oh my.." Nabiki's whisper said it all. Nearly 200 warriors, most of them female, stood waiting by the tournament platform. All were armed to the teeth with their silent weapon of choice: sword, dueling knife, shuriken, bonbori, throwing knife, bo staff, even spatula (Ukyou had taught a few in her spare time). Few smiled, and even fewer spoke. This was business, and a matter of honor.

Ranma leapt up onto the platform and raised her gnarled staff for attention. The few murmurs coming from the crowd quickly stopped. _Truly the finest warriors in existence_ Ranma thought as her eyes scanned the crowd. She noted the presence of a few: Linlin and Ranran, both grown up and quite a formidable duo; Mom and Pop, standing in the back with typical parental concern and worry; Ucchan standing next to them...Ucchan...

She snapped out of her reverie and began to speak, her low soprano voice carrying out through the village.

"My friends, the time has come to act. Herb, Lord of the Musk Dynasty, has left his fortress to witness the birth of his child. We must attack while he is away. Remember... remember what I've taught you. First of all, work as a team. Much more can be accomplished and much fewer lives can be lost if you watch each other's backs. Also, if you get caught in a bind, open your blouse. It will catch them off guard, hopefully giving you an opening." She noted with approval that most of them wore outfits that could easily be opened. "You all know the plan. Assemble into your groups and go."

The effect was instantaneous and almost eerie in its order. Linlin and Ranran left for a nearby village to act as reconnaissance on Herb. Nabiki gave a "thumbs-up" sign to Ranma as she left with her group. _Good luck, Nabiki...you'll need it_, Ranma thought, watching them walk away.

Ukyou ran up to Ranma and jumped onto the platform. "For luck, Ranchan", she whispered as she kissed Ranma gently on the lips. She then leapt back off of the platform and joined her group. _Ucchan... what am I going to do about you?_ Ranma thought as she watched her walk away. Of all of the problems she was facing, it seemed like Ukyou was the only one she didn't know how to handle.

She allowed herself to fall off of the platform, gingerly landing on her feet. Genma and Nodoka were waiting in front of her.

Nodoka Saotome was in tears as she hugged her child. While still as formidable as ever, years and loss had added a few more wrinkles and gray hairs. She let go of Ranma, looked her squarely in the eye, and asked the one question no one else could.

"Ranma, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've come too far to turn back now. I'll make him pay a hundred times for all the pain he's caused." Sensing Nodoka's fear, she lightened up a bit, hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine."

All Genma could do was smile and whisper hoarsely, "Good luck... son." The couple then left, holding each other close. The last comment got Ranma's attention. He hadn't called _her_ that in years...

"ahem." Ranma turned around to find her group, all 60 of them, assembled and anxious to leave. "Come on...the night awaits...", she ordered to them, noting the supernal calm that existed among the ranks.

It was the night march that Ranma dreaded. She knew what was waiting for her in the darkness. As she walked, she couldn't help but see faces in the shadows... ghosts....

***************************************************************************

Later that night...

The young warrior leaned against the gate wall of the castle, his senses numbed by simple boredom. Nightwatch at the castle was like kitchen duty: no one wanted it, so it usually went to the one who did something wrong - in the case of the young man, inattention to his superiors. Not exactly the wisest choice for a guard... _Why do I get the nightwatch?_ he thought to himself, his only companion in the night. _For that matter, why do we even have a nightwatch? It's not like anyone would..._ He stood up, startled, at a random noise from outside. "Who-who's there?" he called, praying he didn't sound as scared as he felt. "Is that you, Master?"

"rowr." A small cat walked out from some nearby bushes. A sigh of relief escaped from the warrior's lips. Hungry for company, the guard approached the cat, holding a piece of dried meat in his hands. "Here, kitty. Here, kitty, kit-"

*WHOOSH*

Nabiki stood over the body of the recently-deceased guard, fishing through the still-warm pockets for the keys, eventually rewarded by the sound of the jangling keys and the feel of cold metal. She turned to the night and hissed, "Come on, everyone. Time's wasting." Dozens of soldiers emerged from the darkness, as though conjured from nothingness. They quickly ran to the large doors, unlocked them, and slowly swung them open.

The group walked through the halls in one collective, almost blob-like mass, with Nabiki guiding them at the head. The method was simple and brutal: Open each door silently one by one, enter, and kill anyone inside. With mathematical precision, the job was done, with every death moan carefully muffled and every warning cry silenced by a blade to the throat. Then they opened the children's room...

Nabiki opened the door silently, katana unsheathed, expecting another soldiers' quarters, ready to slit some careless warrior's throat. To her surprise, she found two children staring back at her, trying to rub the sleep from their eyes. "Who're you?" the elder one asked, still groggy from the sleep. At this point, she got a good look at the children.

The two were obviously brothers, one about four years of age, the other one only about two. Both had blue and white hair, softly pointed ears, and reddish reptilian eyes...Nabiki raised her katana back, seeing the eyes of a killer instead of a child...

"No!" the warrior next to Nabiki hissed, grabbing her arm and turning her around. The warrior paused for a moment at Nabiki's look: Rage...pure rage. "We need them alive, Nabiki!" Nabiki calmed down a bit on hearing this. "Are...are you okay?"

Nabiki nodded, grateful for the recovery. "Yes...thanks."

By this time, the kids had figured out what was going on. The older one ran to the corner of the room and pulled the bell cord, screaming for help. The entire castle seemed to resonate with the sound of bells. The soldiers quickly grabbed the struggling kids, then bound and gagged them. "We'd better go - now," Nabiki ordered.

As the group left the room, their problems compounded. A large group of soldiers headed for them from down the hall, looking to kill. "Thanks a lot, Nabiki..." came a shout from some part of the group. All Nabiki could do was smile inwardly and order the retreat...

"holy..." The Nyuchiezu just stood in awe at the giant, clad in tiger skins, heading straight for them. He took out a half dozen of them in a second...

"ooh..." A surprised look crossed his face as a katana entered his stomach, forcing him down. Nabiki pressed the sword into his flesh, wanting him to feel every ounce of pain they had caused her. "That's for my sister..." she whispered, forcing the blade deeper. Lime looked up at his killer, eyes curious for a second, realizing the next, then lifeless forever. It was a look that would haunt Nabiki for the rest of her days...She pulled her sword from him, looked at his face for a long moment, then glanced at her comrades. She pulled herself together, then whispered in a broken voice.

"Come on. We got what we came for. Let's go."

***

A chilly wind blew across Ranma's face as she watched the castle's gate, praying that the casualties would be few, especially among Nabiki's group. Of the three groups, Nabiki's was in the most danger: they could be forced to face too large a resistance, or be pinned in the castle.

A commotion answered her prayers as the group ran out, defending themselves as best they could, but looking like they were making a break for it. Scanning the crowd, she was relieved to find Nabiki among the survivors. No more friends would die on her watch... The Musk Dynasty warriors, angered at the violation and concerned for the well-being of the children, pursued carelessly. _Perfect, Nabiki... absolutely perfect._ She looked to the gate. Ukyou's group was sneaking inside, taking the castle while the warriors were away, killing anyone left inside. Ranma brought out an old whistle that had once belonged to Akane, raised it to her lips, and blew.

The effect was instantaneous...and devastating. An arsenal of projectiles flew out from the shadows, killing many of the Musk warriors. The Nyuchiezu then surrounded the warriors. Surrender was demanded - and denied. The Musk warriors massed together to break out of the circle, hoping they could get out of this alive...

Ranma looked almost amused as the horde of warriors charged in her general direction. _Brave fools... but fools nonetheless._ She reached down inside of herself to bring out all of the pain of the last eight years, then let it out all at once.

"Shishi houkoudan!!"

The surviving Musk Dynasty warriors, what few there were, just looked at the scene in awe. Ranma stood there, fire in her eyes, looking like a demon incarnate. Around her lay the bodies of a good two dozen soldiers, all taken out by Ryouga's old ki blast. All of a sudden, surrender seemed like a good idea...

Then the prince's champion ran out of the castle, holding back tears and throwing knives all over the place. He wore a very distinctive wolf pelt. "Who is responsible for this? Who?!?" he cried, his voice cracking with grief.

"I guess that would be me, Mint." Ranma stepped forward a few inches, making sure he could see her face.

Mint turned to face her. "W-why?" he cried, desperate to come to some understanding of the carnage.

"Do you remember when you, Herb, and Lime went to Japan to find the Kaisuifuu?"

"Yes..." Realization set in slowly as Mint looked closely at Ranma. Disbelief soon followed. "No. No. We killed you. WE KILLED YOU!!!"

Ranma approached Mint slowly, making sure she kept his undivided attention. "Yes. In almost every sense of the word, you did."

"Stay away!" Mint shouted, throwing a whirlwind of daggers straight for Ranma's heart. She became a blur as each one was caught and thrown on the ground at his feet. "How...how..." Mint's mind was blown away by this. No one, not even Herb, could do that...Mint's defenses were totally down. Ranma simply walked up and tapped his Shiatsu sleep spot, allowing him a very peaceful sleep...

***************************************************************************

The prisoners were being tied up and placed in carts as Ranma looked down at the countryside. From here, so much could be seen...no wonder the Musk Dynasty called this place home. It looked so peaceful in the predawn light, it made Ranma wonder how such beauty could coexist with such barbarism...

"Elder Ranma." A young warrior, Mouthwash by name, stood before her, brandishing her katana at the prisoners. "What do we do with them?"

Ranma visibly winced. Her goals seemed so simple going in: Destroy the Musk Dynasty, get the Chisuiton and Kaisuifuu, and break Herb. Now that she was faced with the task, she felt pangs of guilt. She turned away, lowered her head, and balled her fists as she whispered fiercely, "Blindfold all of them, take them to Jusenkyo, and give them a bath. If Ukyou's found the Chisuiton, splash water from it on them afterwards."

At this the young warrior grew nervous. She knew quite well what Jusenkyo would do. "Ju-Jusenkyo?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Ranma turned around. The look she gave Mouthwash could melt steel. Her voice was cold and hard. "Jusenkyo. The Musk Dynasty dies today. Get a few people to help you." Seeing the youngster's fear, she lightened up a bit, trying to put a bit of humor into it. "Don't fall in. It'll change your life."

"As you command, Elder." Mouthwash smiled weakly as she turned to go.

_So young...she could have died tonight...so many did..._

"Ranma!" The reverie was broken by one of Ukyou's lieutenants, running toward her like a madwoman. "Ranma! It's Ukyou..."

_ogodononotagainnopleasenonotUkyoutoo..._

"What? What is it?"

"...You'd better come inside."

*************************************************************************

Ranma entered the Musk Dynasty throne room silently, expecting the worst. Every muscle in her stomach was knotted to the point of nausea from nervousness and anxiety.

The large expanse was empty and clear of bodies, except at the throne itself...Ukyou was on her knees, her back turned to Ranma, crying uncontrollably and clutching her stomach. A few soldiers stood around her, protecting her in the unlikely event of an attack. Ranma approached slowly, unsure of what to do or say.

If something were to happen to Ukyou...well, Ranma wasn't sure of what she would do. After Herb trashed her and killed Akane, Ukyou became her confidante and close friend, making it easier for her to deal with her losses. She was the one who helped her to carry on, even when everything seemed hopeless. They were closer than sisters...and perhaps more.

As she got closer, Ranma saw what was wrong with her. She was hugging something close to her chest, as though it were more valuable than gold. A teapot, with intricate carvings adorning it. Ranma knew the object intimately, for it had haunted her dreams for years.

The Kaisuifuu.

Ukyou noticed Ranma's presence and turned to her, her tears letting up enough to speak. She wiped her eyes and tried her best to smile. "I...I'm sorry...they just won't stop...here." she whispered, handing the Kaisuifuu to Ranma as she did so.

"Ucchan..." Ranma was unsure of what to say. She knew _exactly_ what Ukyou wanted. What she didn't know was whether or not she could give it to her.

Ukyou continued to cry, partly from released frustration, partly from happiness. "It's over...we've won...you can change back..." At this, her crying worsened.

"Ukyou...I...I dunno..."

A trace of fear entered into her voice. "W-what do...you mean?"

Ranma sighed. "I...I don't know if I can change back or even should...it's been so long...I...I don't even remember what it's like to...to be a guy anymore."

"Ranchan...please...do...do you know how long I've waited? Twenty years, Ranchan...twenty years...your mom's waited just as long... please..." Ukyou pleaded, praying she'd understand and at least try...

"I...I'll think about it, Ucchan. I've got something to do first. I can't change back until I see Herb fall."

Ukyou finally got up from the floor. "I...I know."

"Uccha*mmmph*"

Ukyou grabbed Ranma and kissed her full on the mouth. For both, the kiss was awkward, like two children first experimenting with the art, but was still quite...invigorating.

Ukyou then released her hold, took a deep breath, and began to walk out of the room. Ranma was...well, speechless. As she was exiting, Ukyou turned back around to face her.

"Something for you to think about, Ranchan. One other thing: No matter what you decide, I'll always be here for you. I love you, Ranma."

With that, Ukyou left, leaving much for Ranma to think about.

*****************************************************************************

Ranma sat on the roof of the castle, trying to find the answer to her problems in the sky...Somehow, she knew she would end up here. Ever since she had stayed with the Tendos, she had gone up to the rooftop to think whenever some problem weighed heavily on her. It was a tradition she had continued after moving to China. Usually, staring at the sky would give her some answer...

_Ucchan wanted him back. HIM._

_Problem is, I don't know if he can come back. It has been eight years, after all..._

_No. That isn't it. That's just an excuse. Why am I so hesitant, then?_

_Why?_

Ranma pondered this for awhile, wondering why she couldn't (at least in her own way of thinking) change back. Then four words came to her, surprising even herself:

Ranma Saotome is dead.

He died, along with his fiancee, Akane Tendo, and his friends, Mousse, Shampoo, and Ryouga, when Herb released a devastating final attack on them.

He died, leaving only an angel of vengeance that was herself to enact retribution.

And nothing, not even the Kaisuifuu, could bring him back.

At this, silent tears fell down Ranma's face, mourning the loss. She stared out into the horizon, wondering her next move...Suddenly she smiled, a pure and innocent smile that would have shocked anyone who knew her.

Ranma Saotome was dead. However, there was nothing to prevent someone else from coming to life...

Almost as in reward, the first rays of the sun peeked out from behind the mountains, to announce to all the coming of the morning. She stayed there for a few hours, looking to a bright future for the first time in ages. A few people called for her, but she ignored their cries. They were not serious calls, anyway.

Suddenly, she saw an explosion, a white sphere of pure energy, annihilate a part of a village. Dragon's Fire...

Ranma went to the ladder that led down into the castle. They still had a few hours to prepare for his coming.

***************************************************************************

That afternoon...

Herb entered the throne room, his tall, thin form shaking with rage. No one had dared even attempt to test their skills against the Musk Dynasty in centuries. And yet, somehow, some group had not only done so, they had succeeded. _It was probably those annoying Nyuchiezu_, he thought. _If so, I will wipe then off the face of the earth._

He paused for a moment, sensing danger. Around him, in the darkness, he could...feel...the walls moving, as though hundreds ringed the great hall. The only place with any lighting was the throne itself, which someone (presumably the leader of the group) actually had the gall to reside in. So...they actually had the nerve to face him. Courageous fools, but fools nonetheless.

His voice was arrogant and full of righteous indignation: "What have you done? How dare you attack my men and defile this place with your presence?"

Ranma chuckled softly at her opponent's arrogance. "Hmmm... arrogance usually works best against arrogance..." She stood up, cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"The laws of the Nyuchiezu state that any outsider who kills a villager has forfeited her or his own life. For the murders of Shampoo and Mousse, both members of this village, your life is forfeit. As the leader of the village, it is my duty to see it done."

She continued. "I am also the heir to the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. You also murdered Akane Tendo, a warrior of that school. For the honor of the Anything-Goes School, your life is forfeit."

Herb stared at Ranma for a long moment, confused. "Uh...do I know you?"

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory..." she replied, motioning to the crowd.

Herb sensed something approaching him from his left. He turned to block...and found herself all wet. She looked surprised for a second, then smiled a predator's smile. "Hmmm. I thought you were dead. A matter speedily rectified." Ranma sighed. Even in girl-form, Herb's arrogance rivaled old Kuno's.

Nabiki and Ukyou took their places next to Ranma, each bringing a child with them as Ranma motioned for all of the people to come out of the shadows. Herb took a long look at the children, their reddish eyes covered, their mouths gagged. Upon seeing this, she paled.

Sensing Herb's indecision, Ranma chimed, "Here's the deal, Herb. Trial by combat. If you can defeat me, then you and your children go free. If not, then your life and theirs are mine to do with as I please. By the way, I wouldn't recommend using the Dragon's Fire final attack. After all, it would probably kill your children."

Herb straightened up and assumed a fighting stance. "Very well. I accept your challenge."

Everyone lit the torches to the room as the two women sized each other up. This would be a battle for the ages, and everyone knew it.

Ranma opened up with a Kashuu Tenshin Amaguriken. Herb laughed, easily blocking it. She then grabbed Ranma's arm and tossed her against a stone pillar, cracking it. Ranma was dazed, but otherwise unhurt.

"Now it ends", Herb chimed, laughing softly to herself.

"Hitou Ryuzan Ha!"

Ranma just smiled as the sharp ki-blast approached her throat. Nabiki and Ukyou closed their eyes, unable to watch.

The blast bounced harmlessly off of her and dissipated.

"What?" Herb gasped. "Why didn't it work?"

Ranma saw the advantage and decided to press it. She pulled herself from the pillar, straightened up, and assumed a fighting stance.

"Hey Herb."

"What is it, insect?"

"Did you ever wonder where that water we splashed you with came from?"

Herb looked. One of the Nyuchiezu warriors stood there innocently, holding the Chisuiton.

"It was the only bucket we could find...."

"I'll make you pay for that, Ranma." She released several ki-blasts, all to no effect.

"Hey Herb."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to know what happened to your warriors?"

"What?" Herb asked, his voice tense.

"They wished to fight like animals..."

Herb went white as a sheet, her hands balled up in anger.

"...so I gave them their wish."

Herb tried every conceivable ki-blast in existence. She even tried the Dragon's Fire maneuver. It made a bright flash, but that was all.

"Hey Herb." Ranma's enjoying this.

"What." Herb asked, her teeth clenched.

"Have you taken a really good look at your kids lately?"

Herb looked at them. They're obviously her children, but they look a little...different somehow.

"They were kinda dirty, so we gave them a bath..."

Herb turned purple with rage.

"...in Nyannichuan."

"Why you..." Herb threw herself at Ranma like a wild animal. Ranma easily evaded for a few seconds, then:

"Baka. Hiryuu Shouten Ha!"

Herb flew up in the air, out of control, as the hurricane-force winds picked her up. She hit the ceiling, then continued to go up as the ceiling gave way. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she landed hard on the stone floor. Herb was down, out, and broken.

Ranma approached Herb's unconscious form. The other Nyuchiezu, sensing victory, came to crowd around them. At this, one word escaped her lips:

"Shampoo."

Ukyou handed her a bottle with the number "999" on it. Ranma took out a comb and scissors and went to work.

***************************************************************************

Herb's mind was nothing but turmoil...

_All gone...all gone. My sons, my kingdom, my manhood, all gone..._

_Waitasec. I'm a man?_

_Holdonhere. A man must rule the Musk Dynasty kingdom. I rule the Musk Dynasty kingdom..._

_What's the Musk Dynasty kingdom?_

***************************************************************************

Ranma stood at the center of the crowd, wiping her hands with a towel. Herb lay before her, sleeping peacefully, her long blue and white locks tied back into a pigtail. Ranma asked for silence.

"The Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu attack, revised, is the perfect punishment for Herb. He cannot ever again remember the Musk Dynasty, or his true identity, or anything else related to his former life. For all intents and purposes, Herb is dead. In his place, Shampoo will live on as a contributing member of the Nyuchiezu community. From now on, she will think of herself as a warrior of our community. She is to be accepted by everyone as such. No one is to ever again mention Herb or the Musk Dynasty. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, though Nabiki still looked ready to kill her.

"Go home. I...have some soul-searching to do. Ukyou will be in charge until I return."

Ranma then took the Kaisuifuu from a nearby warrior and left.

"Good luck, Ranchan..." Ukyou whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

Nabiki came over and hugged her. "Don't worry, Ukyou. The nightmare is over. It's all over. He'll come back..."

****************************************************************************

Epilogue

Evening approached as Ucchan's prepared to close. _It's been over a week_, Ukyou thought as she wiped down tables. _Surely it doesn't take him that long to think about it?_

Saturday night. Saturday was usually a good night. Usually Ranchan and the Saotomes and Nabiki would come over to eat and chat...

A knock on the door. Nabiki entered, having closed her general store a few minutes ago. "Hiya, Ukyou. Any word?"

Ukyou shook her head sadly. "No. I'm starting to get worried."

Nabiki came over and hugged her. "We all are, Ukyou. We all are."

"Sorry. Sit down and relax. One shrimp okonomiyaki coming up."

Nabiki sat down and began to talk about life, particularly about Gel, Mousse's younger brother. "I don't get him. He keeps on challenging me, and I beat him easily every time. You'd think he'd learn by now. Still...he is kinda cute, in a goofy sort of way."

"Mousse never learned. So...what are you going to do about it?"

"Well..."

Another knock. "Hello, Ukyou." Genma and Nodoka Saotome walked in and took a seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, have you heard anything?"

Nodoka came over and hugged Ukyou. "No, dear. Don't worry. He'll come home when he's ready."

*KNOCK,KNOCK* Everyone froze. Ukyou approached the door and slowly opened it.

"Are you still open?" Shampoo, her blue-and-white hair still in a pigtail, wearing a modest red satin dress that complemented her disconcertingly innocent eyes.

"Aw, heck. Come on in, Shampoo. I'll give you one on the house."

The conversation was lively. For awhile, they were able to forget about the war recently fought and their missing loved one. The dinner was thoroughly enjoyed by all.

*KNOCK,KNOCK*

Ukyou quickly ran to the door and swung it open.

"Huh?" No one was outside. Ukyou stepped out into the street, looking for whoever it was who knocked.

She felt a small breeze, then darkness.

She woke up a few hours later, inside of the restaurant. Her extended family, save Ranma, was there, making sure she was okay.

"How do you feel?" Nodoka asked.

"Okay...Nothing seems wrong, anyway."

"Ukyou...we found this on top of you when we found you."

An envelope, addressed to her. "Strange..." She opened the letter and began reading aloud.

"Ucchan."

"I thought about what you said to me earlier in the throne room. Things can't return to what they were. That's an impossibility. But... there are alternatives. We can make new beginnings."

She started to cry as she continued.

"By the way, the laws of the Nyuchiezu state that any woman warrior defeated by a man must pursue and marry that man. I'll be waiting for you at Jusenkyo tomorrow at noon. Don't fall in."

Her tears became uncontrollable as she read the last sentence and the signature, conspicuously written in kanji.

"I...Love...You. Ranma."

***************************************************************************

Author's updated notes:

Updates from 1996 version: I changed the spelling of a few words (most notably the "Nyuchiezu" replacing the clumsy "Niichieju"), gave it a look-through to correct any major spelling/grammar errors, and replaced the quotation marks for thoughts with italics.

The question on what to do with this story - release it largely as is, or give it a rewrite - has been one of the more difficult problems I've had. Consider that I wrote this in March 1996; good, serious Ranma fanfiction primarily consisted of Benares and Shannon Richmeyer, and not much else. So, in some ways, it's a museum piece. On the other hand, as I pointed out, this is MY 'first fanfic'. When people call out 'first fanfic', there's a reason - it means their skills are just developing, and they're (hopefully) experimenting and trying to find their voice. This means that some passages and techniques won't work so well - and there are some parts here that are practically screaming to be improved.

But... again, this is the work, warts and all. This is what got me started; this is the first universe I really played in as a writer. Moreover, this is the work that people enjoyed. So, other than a few superficial changes, it went in as is. Sorry if it wasn't to my usual quality; mastery only comes with experience, and I didn't have much here.

I'll probably get the other parts - the prequel work "The Sunrise Chronicles" and the post-Sunrise work "Lessons" - out within the next week or two.

The original thanks, from 1996:

Thanks to Rumiko Takahashi, for thinking up these characters.

Thanks to ANOC for their support in this endeavor.

Thanks to David Bateson for introducing me to the Fanfic ML

Thanks to My roommate, Doug, for the use of his computer.

Well, have fun, everyone...I'm getting some sleep.

Nightelf

March 31, 1996

revised: February 17, 2009


End file.
